


out to lunch

by insertwittyname



Series: critical role modern au [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Lunch date, One Shot, Other, Romance Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertwittyname/pseuds/insertwittyname
Summary: “Excuse me, sir, could you point me to the romance novel section?”Caleb looked up from where he was checking some books back in, “What are you doing here? Don’t you have appointments today?”Molly shrugged and turned one of the books Caleb had been scanning so they could read the cover, “I have a little over an hour break for now, and Yasha’ll text me if there are any walk-ins. You going for lunch soon, my love?”





	out to lunch

**Author's Note:**

> So I was hoping to put something longer out after not posting for so long, but instead I decided I'd just finish this up and keep working on a longer piece when I'm not drowning in schoolwork. I promise it'll be worth the wait. Until then, enjoy!

“Excuse me, sir, could you point me to the romance novel section?”

 

Caleb looked up from where he was checking some books back in, only to see Mollymauk leaning forward on the counter, purposely showing off the small breasts that had been slowly growing since they started estrogen. He made a pointed effort to look in their eyes as he whispered, “What are you doing here? Don’t you have appointments today?”

 

Molly shrugged and turned one of the books Caleb had been scanning so they could read the cover, “I have a little over an hour break for now, and Yasha’ll text me if there are any walk-ins. You going for lunch soon, my love?”

 

“I can in a few minutes, but I have to finish checking these in first.” Caleb slid the book Molly was looking at away from them and put it on the rolling cart along with another small stack of books, “If you’d like, the romance novels are over there”—he nodded his head to the right—“and I will come get you when I’ve clocked out.”

 

“Alright, see you then.” They winked and kissed his cheek before sauntering off, their long, thin cardigan flowing behind them as they made their way to the romance novels. Caleb watched for a moment as they left, shaking his head and trying to fight the urge to smile as he saw them pick a book off the shelf and read the back cover. He managed to regain focus enough to go back to his work, rushing slightly through it in the anticipation of getting to spend more time with his partner.

 

Once everything was in proper order, Caleb grabbed his jacket and made his way out from behind the counter and towards Molly, who was reading through the first few pages of a book. The cover depicted an elven man being held closely by a muscular human man, which explained why Molly seemed too enraptured by the book to notice as Caleb stood beside them and kissed their cheek, “Ready to go?”

 

Molly startled a bit and smiled at him, “Sure. Remind me to check this one out when we get back.” They closed the book and put it back on the shelf.

 

Caleb nodded, “Of course. That one is very good, I read it a few years ago.” He wrapped an arm around their waist as he led them out the doors of the library.

 

“Ooh, how good are the sex scenes? No big spoilers, though!” Molly leaned in close as the two made their way down the street to their favorite little diner. They slid their arm around Caleb’s waist in return, giving his hip a little squeeze.

 

“Ah, well.” Caleb’s face grew bright red, all the way up to the tips of his ears, which made Molly smile, “They were good…material when I needed it.”

 

The smile on Molly’s face widened, “Good to know.” They kissed his cheek and held the door to the diner open for their boyfriend when they arrived, bowing dramatically as they ushered him in, “My prince.”

 

Caleb rolled his eyes and chuckled as he entered, “Danke schön, Mollymauk.” He took their hand and sat in a booth in the far corner, one the couple had claimed as their table whenever they ate there. It was the same one they sat at on their second date, just before having to run four blocks in the rain to make it to the movie they had tickets for. That night was one of the best of Molly’s life, soaking wet and giggling in the back of the theater with Caleb leaned in close to them so the two of them could warm up.

 

Now, with Caleb’s hand in theirs, over two years after that night, Molly found themself smiling like an idiot as he looked over the menu, as if he didn’t have it memorized already. They only noticed they were doing it when Caleb looked up at them with one eyebrow raised, “Was? Why are you staring at me?”

 

“Mm, nothing. I just love you a lot.” They rested their cheek on their free hand and ran their thumb over Caleb’s knuckles.

 

“Oh. I love you, too.” Caleb smiled softly and lifted Molly’s hand to press a kiss to the back of it, “Are you not going to look at the menu?”

 

Molly waved a dismissive hand, “You know I get the same thing every time.”

 

“Ja, but I also know that sometimes you like to act as if you may not order a grilled cheese and fries, yet you still do.” Caleb squeezed Molly’s hand gently.

 

“Everything was lovely the first time I ordered it, might as well keep with the tradition.”

 

“Eating a meal I regularly ate as a child is not what made that date go so well, Mollymauk.”

 

“And yet we’re still together after I refuse to eat anything else when we come here. Maybe the first time I don’t, you find someone else and leave me?”

 

Caleb frowned at that and lowered his voice a bit, “Surely you do not honestly believe that.”

 

Molly shrugged and smiled at the waitress, who brought the couple’s usual tea and soda before rushing off to help some other table, “No, but I’d rather not test things.”

 

Their boyfriend let out a soft sigh and shook his head, “You are ridiculous sometimes.”

 

“I am, it’s part of my charm.” They offered a wide smile and a wink, which was returned with a small smile from Caleb.

 

“Are you sure charm is the word we should be using?”

 

Molly gasped and placed a hand over their heart in fake shock, “Are you implying I’m not charming? You wound me, Caleb Widogast.”

 

“You will survive.” He chuckled and took a sip of his tea, “If it makes you feel any better, you were just charming enough to trick me into dating and living with you.”

 

“Not yet, it’ll be all for naught if I can’t convince you to wife me up.” Molly smirked and leaned over the table, close to Caleb’s now-blushing face, “I give that one a few months, six tops.”

 

Caleb cleared his throat and leaned back against the booth, “Ah, well. We will see.”

 

Molly hummed and sat back, “No rush, darling, you know I’m teasing.”

 

“Ja, I know. My point stands.”

 

“I look forward to finding out, then.”

 

Lunch went by too quickly, the couple discussing their days so far at work, including the customer Molly had who nearly passed out the second the needle touched his skin. They emphasized that he was okay now, but the friends who seemed to have pressured him into finally getting a tattoo would never let him live it down. After they had paid and were heading back to the library, Molly all but clung to Caleb’s arm as they neared the building, “Can’t you just skip the rest of the day and come hang out at the shop? All our bills for the month are paid, so we don’t need the money.”

 

Caleb kissed their cheek and shook his head, “I cannot, but I will stop by after my shift is done, ja?”

 

Molly groaned and held his arm a bit tighter, “Fine, but we’re cuddling the second we get home.”

 

“I think I can manage that.” He smiled down at them and kissed them once before letting go and heading towards the door of the library. Before he entered, he turned back to Molly and said, “Oh, you said you wanted to check out that book?”

 

“Yes! Thank you for reminding me.” Molly hurried inside and to the romance novel section to grab the book. Caleb laughed softly and made his way back to the front desk, waiting for them to return with the book. When they did, Molly slid the book across the desk with a sly smile, “Hello, good sir, I'd like to check this lovely, definitely nonsexual book out, please.”

 

“Of course.” Caleb looked up at Molly innocently as he scanned the book and took their card, “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

 

Molly leaned over the desk, face only a few inches from Caleb's, “Depends, what are you doing tonight?”

 

“Ah, I am quite busy with my very attractive partner tonight.” Caleb slid the book and Molly's library card back to them before sitting back in his chair, “Have a nice day.”

 

“You too.” Molly took the book and left the library with one last blown kiss to Caleb. He smiled like an idiot as he watched them walk out and down the street. When he could finally break himself out of his reverie, Caleb looked over at the return bin, full of books, and let out a sigh before setting to work scanning them in.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was a decent placeholder until I can finish the longer piece, and that y'all enjoyed it. Comments are very much appreciated! Thanks! <3


End file.
